La lumière blanche
by hopkins0
Summary: Crossover avec stargate SG-1, mais très centré sur NCIS sans un 1er temps J2 en prévision, avec un peu d'un autre ship... Un événement, une rencontre, un petit voyage aux conséquences imprévue....
1. Chapter 1

**Un crossover avec Stargate SG-1, je vous laisse découvrir **

**si vous pouviez laisser votre avis à la fin ...**

**Merci à CO !!**

CHAPITRE 1

Abigael Sciuto, dit Abby était en retard, chose rare, mais elle avait trop abusé en voulant sans cesse relancer ses amis de la veille dans de nouvelles parties de bowling, bon elle avait gagné, mais être en retard , elle, non, jamais, elle qui était toujours là à l'heure, non elle ne pouvait pas arriver en retard, ce mot ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire sauf pour parler de Tony, l'agent senior de l'équipe de son renard au poil argenté.

Tony! Oui ! Il faut que j'arrive avant lui ! Absolument ! Et tu vas le faire Abby !Allez ressaisis toi, quel heure est-il ? 7H30 ! Déjà ! Vite Vite ! Mon rouge à lèvre noir, montre toi !Allez vite tu sais que je n'ai pas que ça a faire ! Ah te voilà ! Ma brosse oui c'est bon !Mais quelle tête j'ai, j'ai fait quoi cette nuit moi ?? Bon passons, mes bottes maintenant !Elle ne sont pas dans l'entrée ça c'est bizarre ! Pas dans le couloir non plus ! Le salon non plus ! Ma chambre peut être !

Je rentre dans ma chambre, mes bottes sont là avec mes vêtements de la veille éparpillés un peu partout,J'avais vraiment la tête dans le cul moi ce matin pour pas voir tout ça !Mais il n'y a pas que mes vêtements ! Un jean, une veste en cuir ! Mais c'est à Tim tout ça !Oh mon dieu, je n'ai pas su abuser que du bowling hier soir ! Tim ! Mais lui aussi et en retard ! 

« Tim !! Réveille toi !! » cria t'elle en enfilant ces botte

s« Hmmm ! »

« Tim tu fait comme tu veux, si tu désire profiter encore un peu du cercueil c'est ton problème, par contre il est de mon devoir de te dire qu'il ne nous reste que 23 minutes pour arriver au bureau à l'heure ! Et j'habite à 15 minute de route alors fait le calcul et vite ! »L'agent se releva d'un coup, et regarda le réveil en forme de vampire,

« Oh c'est pas vrai, Gibbs va me tuer ! Pourquoi tu ma pas réveillé plus tôt ? » dit-il tout en cherchant ses vêtement dans la pièce,

« Je ne suis réveillée que depuis 20 min et je sors à peine de la douche et, »

« Et quoi Abby ? »

« Et c'est en entrant dans la chambre pour chercher mes bottes que je t'ai vu dans mon , »

« Abby ! Tu ne te souviens pas de la nuit dernière ? »

« Non Tim et crois moi, ce n'est pas le moment pour en parler ! Je fini de me préparer et je sors mon corbillard ! Dépêche toi ! »

« On devrait prendre ma voiture Abby, »

« Tim dépêche toi ! On a pas le temps ! »Plus un mot entre les deux trop occupéss à terminer de se préparer,

McGee avait enfin pu mettre la main sur tous ses vêtements, bien qu'il avait de quoi se changer chez Abby, dans la rapidité de la chose il ne chercha pas à comprendre, à peine avait-il finit de les mettre qu'elle klaxonnait déjà. 

Il mit ses chaussures, sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui, les clés étant toujours sur celle-ci ,Monter dans la « voiture » de sa compagne lui avait toujours procuré un drôle d'effet, le corbillard était noir bien sûr, et légèrement customisé à l'intérieur. 

En effet les sièges en cuir étaient eux aussi noirs et avaient sur le dossier une tête de mort cousue en blanc nacré, pendues au rétroviseur plusieurs sortes de chaînes avec des éléments vaudoux qu'elle lui avait expliqué. Le seul avantage qu'il trouvé a ce moyen de transport non conventionnel était l'arrière, une sorte de cabine aménagée et très confortable le tout éclairé de lumière bleue comme celle utilisée sur les scènes de crime avec une empreinte de son propre index droit au plafonnier cadeaux qu'elle lui avait fait pour son dernier anniversaire. Il n'y avait que la jeune gothique pour faire des cadeaux pareils.La cabine ressemblait au restant du corbillard, c'est à dire noir, tête de mort, objet farfelus en tout genre, mais il n'y avait qu'eux deux qui connaissaient cette cabine personne d'autre n'y avait été convié. C'était leur jardin secret, et les choses qu'il y faisaient ne regardaient qu'eux !

Le jeune agent reporta son attention sur la scientifique elle ne faisait que jurer contre les autres automobilistes, il se concentra sur elle pour ne pas regarder la route, car même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun lien de parenté entre son patron et Abby, ils avaient beaucoup en commun,

« Il faut que j'arrive avant Tony ! Il faut que j'arrive avant Tony ! »

« Abby, je tiens à arriver en vie au bureau ! »

« Chuut Tim laisse moi faire, tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes au volant ! »

« Justement ça pourrait arriver ! »

« Arrête tes pensées négatives tout de suite, tu vas me porter la poisse ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, 

by Swak 

* * *

**Les reviews sont les bien venue !! **


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà enfion le chapitre deux en esperant avoir quelque avis dans des review

Merci à Co

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

Un homme tout à fait banal se préparait à partir, cheveux courts et grisonnants depuis pas mal d'années maintenant, un jean qui n'avait plus aucune forme, une chemise bleue à moitié cachée sous une veste dans les tons beige, marron, des poches partout style militaire pour ne pas changer, une simple paire de chaussure assortie à la veste, quoiqu'un peu plus foncée et surtout beaucoup plus abîmée. L'homme portait aussi une casquette kaki vissée sur sa tête,  
Des yeux noisette qui pouvait convaincre plus d'une personne, un charme incontestable de même que sa prestance, et un caractère qui pouvait devenir exécrable !

Bref Jack O'neill était un homme comme les autres et tout à fait banal dans son allure nonchalante.  
Il s'installe au volant de son 4x4, dernier modèle, il a bien le droit de se faire plaisir de temps en temps, sur le siège arrière son uniforme de général enfermé soigneusement dans une housse.  
Dans quelques heures le général avait rendez vous avec le président, et oui rien que ça,  
Mais pour Jack c'était plus une corvée qu'autre chose, surtout depuis sa promotion ! Pour quoi Hammond lui avait il fait ça ! Il avait toujours détesté la ville et plus particulièrement Washington, il préférait de loin son chalet dans le Minnesota, installé sur le ponton une canne à pêche à la main, et une bière dans l'autre, avec de préférence son second sur la chaise longue voisine, chose qui ne se produisait que rarement...  
Ayant plusieurs heures devant lui, il avait décidé d'aller se balader en ville et puis c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Sam, il comptait bien lui trouver un cadeau original !  
Il est vrai qu'il serait bien resté au lit, mais un problème à la base l'en avait empêché, après s'être fait téléporter dans un endroit calme de la ville, avec son 44 ( étant devenu général de la base il pouvait bien se permettre ce genre de petit chose),

Il s'engagea dans la circulation qui était loin d'être fluide, à force d'y venir il commençait à connaître les lieux, il alluma la radio et essaya de capter nostalgie sa station préférée, c'était le bon vieux temps tout ça pensa-t-il.

« Ah non ! Allez braque braque ! Et merde !Non mais c'est pas vrai ! On ne va jamais me croire à la base ! Un corbillard vient de me rentrer dedans !  
Quelle idée aussi d'avoir insisté pour avoir mon propre 44 ça m'apprendra ! »

_Nous sommes en plein milieu du carrefour, j'avais bien la priorité. Bon sang, je déteste la ville !  
J'ai les portes du coté droit totalement défoncées, à part ça, ça va; Hmm je pourrais peut être faire passer ça en note de frais...oui bonne idée,  
Le corbillard est lui en très mauvais état, ou plutôt HS même ! La famille du défunt va leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Il se dirigea vers les occupants après tout c'était leur faute._

« Mc Gee ! »  
« Quoi ! »  
« Mais c'est de ta faute, je t'avais dit que tu allais me porter la poisse ! »  
« J'en déduis que tu n'as rien de cassé ? Et que tu vas bien ? Non ? »  
« Non Tim ! »  
« Tu as quelque chose de cassé, tu as mal quelque part ?? »  
« Non! »  
« Alors quoi ? »  
« Gibbs va me tuer ! »  
« Non Abs, il va ME tuer, toi il te fera jamais rien, »  
« Tu ne connais pas Gibbs comme moi ! »  
« Justement, puisque que je te dit que tu ne risques rien ! »  
« Tim ? Sa voix avait brusquement changé de ton. »  
« Oui Abby ? »  
« Merci ! »  
« De rien c'est normal et tu verras que j'ai raison , C'est moi qui devrait m'inquiéter...»  
« Tim, on a un autre problème, lui dit elle en montrant du doigt Jack qui s'avançait vers eux. »  
« Je m'en charge, ne t'inquiètes pas.»

McGee sortit de la voiture pour faire face à l'homme, celui-ci ne lui présageait rien de bon et puis quoi il avait raison, comment aurait il réagi si quelqu'un lui avait embouti sa voiture, mal sûrement, très mal même !

Ils encombraient toujours le carrefour, on pouvait entendre la sirène des secours au loin.

Jack leur demanda d'une manière beaucoup plus sereine qu'il ne l'aurait pensé comment ils allaient, et qu'il était sûr de réussir à faire passer ça sur le compte de la base alors après tout sa voiture...

« Rien de cassé ? »  
« Non, on va bien, » répondit Mc Gee  
« Et...votre passager ? »  
« Elle va bien aussi, »  
« Je voulais parler de l'autre passager, celui de l'arrière, »  
« Oh ! Il n'y a personne d'autre, c'est une voiture personnelle. »  
« Une voiture personnelle ? » Demanda Jack, mais quel genre de personne pouvait bien prendre un corbillard comme véhicule, lui qui croyait avoir tout vu lors de ses « voyages »,  
« Mais ce n'est pas la mienne ! Reprit l'agent »  
« Tim ! » Cria Abby en sortant de sa voiture pour venir mettre son poing dans l'épaule de celui-ci.  
« Eh ! »  
« Ne critiques pas mon corbillard, ou tu ne monteras plus à l'arrière ! »

_Des gens vraiment bizarres pensa le général, monter à l'arrière berk ! Il en aurait pensé tout autrement si il l'avait visité et si Sam l'avait accompagné,  
Il regarda de façon très étonné la jeune scientifique qui n'en n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air du tout, jupette noir sur collant rouge et noir, des grosse bottes, une sorte de chapeau sur la tête ou deux couettes ressortaient, et un t-shirt noir pour ne pas changer avec un dessin qu'il ne sut décrire._

Il fut sorti de sa pensé par les secours qui étaient maintenant sur place et par tous les klaxons des autres automobilistes,  
« Personne n'est blessé », leur dit il, « juste une ,euh un corbillard à évacuer » , l'homme fit signe à ses coéquipiers de le faire.  
« Et deux personnes à emmener d'urgence à leur lieu de travail sous peine de mort ! » Rajouta Abby  
« Abby arrête je t'ai déjà dit que Gibbs ne te dira rien ! C'est moi qui vais tout prendre ! »  
« Madame on prend en charge votre véhicule mais je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous, et vous devriez quitter la route avec le vôtre monsieur si vous ne voulez pas faire face aux autres conducteurs.»  
« Emmenez nous au NCIS monsieur s'il vous plaît! » Lui demanda Abby, on y réglera l'accident,  
« Au NCIS ? »  
« C'est là que nous travaillons. »  
Les emmener au travail, bah pourquoi pas, cette fille est hystérique et ne me lâchera pas de toute façon, et au moins on parlera de l'accident au « calme » du moins j'ose l'espérer.

« Ok, montez mais je vous suggère de monter par le coté gauche du véhicule, le droit étant momentanément HS ! »  
« On avait remarqué merci ! Mais dépêchez vous s'il vous plaît ! »  
« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? » Dit il tout en s'installant et démarrant  
« On est déjà en retard et notre patron va tuer Tim ! »  
« Votre patron, c'est ce Gibbs ? Il ne peut pas être aussi terrible que ça, »  
« Oui c'est lui et on voit que vous ne le connaissez pas, »

Le général ne répondit pas, juste un simple sourire vint se poser sur ces lèvres.

Une ptit REVIEW please ??


	3. Chapter 3

Et oui voilà la suite enfaite j'avais un peu oubliez que j'avais commecé à la posté sur ( merci à Nadège qui a su retrouvé mon blog et me le dire lol et merci pour ton coms )

Bonne lecture (et pour le coup le chapitre suivant et déjà là lol)

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

« Tournez à gauche au prochain virage, ce sera tout de suite sur la droite, sors ton laisser passer Tim, on a déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça ! »

« Tu n'as pas le tiens ? »

« Je l'ai oublié… » répondit la scientifique , elle regarda l'heure dans la voiture du général, « 36 minutes de retard pourvu que Tony ne soit pas encore là, »

« Oui, sinon ma journée sera vraiment foutue surtout quand il aura comprit que nous sommes arrivés ensemble…»répondit l'agent

« Tony est votre patron ? » Essaya de comprendre Jack, « et 36 minutes ce n'est pas la mer à boire. »

« Non Tony est notre collègue, il arrive constamment en retard, C'est Gibbs notre patron ! Et pour lui 36 minutes c'est pire que la mer à boire ! »

« Et ce Tony est toujours en vie non ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Alors Gibbs ne va pas vous tuer. »

« J'espère bien, » marmonna Tim

« Nous sommes arrivés, ton badge Tim ! »

Tim le montra, et le garde fit lever la barrière, le général pu voir que Tim était un agent spécial.

« Alors vous êtes un agent spécial ? » Dit il plus comme une affirmation qu'une question

« Oui. »

« Vous aussi ? » Demanda-t-il à Abby

« Non je suis la scientifique. »

« Oh, le monde grouille de scientifique c'est pas possible… »

« Vous avez quelque chose contre ? » Demanda Abby

« Disons contre certains oui, si on remonte plusieurs années en arrière je les détestais, mais deux d'entre eux m'ont fait changer d'avis, bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas ce qu'ils racontent… »

« Je connais quelqu'un d'autre qui ne comprend rien aussi, ça doit être de votre génération…vous pouvez vous garer là. »

Une fois le véhicule à sa place tous descendirent du 4x4, Jack prit aussi sa housse qui était à l'arrière.

« Que faites vous ? Nous n'avons pas le temps ! »

« Je prends quelques affaires, j'aurais besoin de me changer avant de partir, un RDV important. » dit il

La scientifique souffla et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, se fit scanner l'oeil afin de l'appeler et monta à l'intérieur suivit de Tim et de Jack qui avait accéléré son pas.

« Je n'ai pas vu la voiture de Tony. » mentionna Tim

« Au moins une bonne nouvelle. »

Abby descendit à l'étage de son labo,

« Je vais me préparer je vous rejoins après. » dit elle pendant que les portes se refermaient déjà.

Arrivés à l'open space

Par chance pour Tim, seule Ziva était là, celle-ci fut surprise de voir débarquer son collègue avec quelqu'un qui le suivait et qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Gibbs n'est pas là ? » Demanda-t-il sans espoir, leur patron était toujours là

« Il est avec la directrice, tout va bien Mc Gee ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il tout en s'installant à son bureau

« Eh bien tu n'es que très rarement en retard, et tu as l'air… je ne trouve plus le terme que vous employé ici, aides moi Tim ! »

« Anxieux! » Dit Jack qui n'avait toujours pas soufflé un mot, se demandant encore ou il avait bien pu atterrir,

« C'est ça ! Anxieux ! Merci monsieur …? »

« Jack O'neill, avec deux L, votre ami est dans cet état car il vient d'avoir un accident de voiture avec moi ! Un corbillard a embouti mon 4x4 , »

« Un corbillard ? Abby va bien? » demanda Ziva

« Oui oui, » répondit Tim

Ce Jack O'neill en avait beaucoup trop dit, il ne manque plus que Tony, pensa l'agent junior.

« C'est le bureau de Gibbs ? » Demanda Jack en désignant le plus grand des bureaux

« Oui. » répondit Tim

« Bien. » dit il

Il accrocha son uniforme derrière celui-ci et s'installa sur la chaise du « Boss »,

Ziva et Tim en le voyant faire ne savaient pas quoi dire, Tim osa tout de même le mettre en garde.

« Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas … il »

« Il quoi ? Il n'est pas là et je ne vais pas rester debout alors qu'une chaise est libre non ? »

« A vos risques et périls …»

« Je suis assez grand pour prendre des décisions merci, mais si vous voulez je pourrait lui dire que vous avez très bien défendu ses biens. »

« Ca ira merci.» et il se plongea dans son ordinateur

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur, Tony, qui se dépêcha de s'installer à son bureau.

« Tu ne vas jamais me croire patron, il y a eu un accident monstre, et la circulation vient juste de se rétablir ! »

Pourvu que ça marche pensa-t-il, il avait entendu à la radio en arrivant qu'il y avait eu un accident alors pourquoi ne pas s'en servir.

« Je ne suis pas votre patron donc je ne pourrai rien dire, par contre cet accident est terminé depuis bien 20 minutes maintenant, alors vous devriez trouver une autre excuse. » dit Jack un gros sourire sur le lèvres. (Toi t'as écouté la radio, vieux comme le monde cette excuse, même avec Hammond ça ne marche pas)

Tony daigna enfin lever la tête et regarder vers le bureau de son boss et ce n'était effectivement pas Gibbs qui y était installé.

« Merci, bredouilla Tony »

Il alla alors voir sa coéquipière qui pleurait presque de rire.

« Qui c'est ? » Lui demanda-t-il

« Jack O'neill, » parvint elle à articuler.

« Et il fait quoi au bureau de Gibbs ? »

Ziva se calma et lui répondit :

« Mc Gee et Abby ont eu un accident avec lui, et il s'est installé tout seul là où il se trouve ! Je ne sais rien de plus ! »

Gibbs sorti du bureau de Jen, il regarda l'open space du deuxième étage, il regarda tout d'abord en direction de l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Dinozzo qui était en retard une fois de plus.

Il commença même à lui sortir une excuse bidon de ce qu'il pouvait entendre ici. L'avait il vu ? Non impossible ! Alors à qui parlait il ? Il regarda alors son propre bureau qui était occupé !!

Qui avait donc osé se mettre à sa place ! Cela ne pouvait pas être Fornell, l'homme à son bureau avait des cheveux.

Il décida de prendre l'ascenseur il arriverait alors par derrière cela lui permettrait de prendre l'homme par surprise.

Une fois en bas il se rapprocha le plus silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, mais pas assez apparemment:

« Sergent Gibbs, vous voilà enfin, » dit Jack sans bouger d'un pouce

A ce nom toute l'équipe tourna la tête vers les deux hommes, mais comment avait il fait pour l'entendre ! Eux même n'avaient rien entendu, pas étonnant jamais ils n'avaient pu entendre leur patron de toute façon, et il l'avait appeler Sergent Gibbs, il devait le connaître alors, mais comment ??

Cette voix, elle me dit quelque chose, mais qui ! Seul un homme entraîné au combat peut m'entendre alors qui ??

« Alors sergent on ne dit pas bonjour ? » Dit le général tout en se retournant

« Lieutenant O'neill de l'air force ! »dit Gibbs assez étonné

Un review et sa motive beaucoup à posté ou à ecrire la suite, alors soyez pas radin !


	4. Chapter 4

Comme dit , voilà le chapitre suivant

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

« Lui-même! » Ajouta-t-il avec un immense sourire se levant et tendant la main à Gibbs

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé te revoir, et surtout ici à Washington! »

« Oh, oui je suis ici pour le travail, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu remonte à quoi ? bien 10 ans non ? »

« 12, mais on s'était vu très brièvement. »

« Oui, je ne suis pas resté longtemps j'ai toujours détesté toutes ces cérémonies. »

« Je ne suis pas resté plus longtemps que toi, c'est la seule foi où l'on s'était revu depuis l'opération non ? »

« Effectivement. »

Un certain silence régna quelques instants, ils repensaient à cette fameuse opération pendant « Desert Storm », mission très difficile pour le sergent Gibbs aller récupérer un pilote de l'air force qui avait dû s'éjecter de son appareil, homme qui n'était autre que O'neill.

« Et tu as décidé de passer dire bonjour ? » Lui demanda Gibbs

« Non pas vraiment, je suis ici pour régler un petit problème, j'ai eu un accident avec un corbillard, la compagne de l'agent McGee, Abby, m'a demandé de les conduire sur leur lieu de travail, sinon leur patron, un certain Gibbs, aurait tué cet agent McGee.

Ce qui aurait rendu la scientifique très triste, je n'ai donc pas résisté à leur venir en aide, surtout en entendant parler d'un certain Gibbs, travaillant au NCIS.

Et en arrivant ici, il est marqué sur ce document (il le montra sur le bureau) Agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, je ne pouvais pas m'être trompé, ce genre de prénom ne coure pas les rues. »

L'équipe n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange entre les deux hommes, ils s'étaient donc connus sur une opération, et Abby, la compagne de L'agent Mc Gee ?? Il nous l'avait bien caché pensa Tony. Il pensait que c'était fini depuis pas mal de temps !! Tim était devenu pale comme un linge en entendant Jack tout raconter à Gibbs.

« Abby va bien McGee ?

« Oui patron, parvint il à répondre à son boss.

Gibbs reporta son attention sur Jack

« Tu es toujours dans l'Air Force ? »

« Oui, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour l'instant. »

« Tu n'es quand même pas basé à Washington ? »

« Dieu merci, non ! Je suis dans le colorado…sous une montagne… »

Tony regarda Ziva, cet homme était dans l'Air Force ! Elle était tout aussi étonnée que lui, il se mit à chercher sur le net une base dans le colorado. Que pouvait bien faire l'armée sous une montagne !

Rien, nada ,niet , aucune base dans cet état ! O'neill les menait en bateau !

« Il n'y a aucune base dans le Colorado ! Et encore moins sous une montagne ! » Dit il

« Ils écoutent souvent tes conversations privées ? » demanda Jack à Gibbs

« Malheureusement oui, Dinozzo, occupes toi de tes affaires, si tu ne tiens pas à pointer au chômage la semaine prochaine. »

« Oui patron ! »

« Nous pouvons aller parler au calme ? »

« Oui suis-moi.»

Salle de conférence

« Pourquoi en avoir parlé si c'est Top Secret ? » Lui demanda Gibbs aussitôt la porte refermée

« La base en elle-même n'est pas un secret, on ne la met pas dans les liste officiel ça évite certains curieux, c'est plutôt ce qui s'y fait qui est Top Secret. »

« Alors ne m'en dis pas plus, je tiens à ma vie! » Dit il en plaisantant

« De toute façon je ne peux pas, même si j'aimerais bien, après ce que tu as fait pour moi durant l'opération, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine Jack, et je doute qu'une base classée Secret Défense peut m'apporter quelque chose. »

« Au contraire, enfin ce n'est pas moi qui décide, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire, j'ai Rendez-vous avec mon supérieur dans moins de deux heures maintenant, » dit il en regardant sa montre. »Il y a un endroit où je pourrais me changer ? »

« Les vestiaires, je vais te montrer. »

« Il faudrait que je repasse par ton bureau pour récupérer mon uniforme. »

Ce qu'ils firent et Gibbs lui montra où aller. Abby débarqua dans tout ses états dans l'open space.

« Voilà j'ai mes papier pour l'assurance, j'ai eu un mal fou à mettre la mains dessus ! Tim tu seras le témoin ! »

Elle se tourna dans tout les sens pour regarder autour d'elle, ne voyant que ses collègues elle leur demanda :

« Où est-il ? »

« Avec Gibbs. » répondit Tim

« Gibbs ? »

« Oui, ils se connaissent depuis de longues années apparemment, il est parti se changer pour son RDV : il est dans l'Air Force. »

La jeune scientifique souffla et s'installa au bureau de son renard favori, une des seules personnes autorisées à le faire, et encore …

Gibbs remonta, il n'allait pas faire le piquet devant l'ascenseur, il trouva Abby assis à sa place qui se leva dès qu'elle le vit et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée pour le retard Gibbs ! »

« Abby, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit sur les excuses ! »

« Je sais mais dans certaines circonstances… »

« Ce n'est pas une de ces circonstances Abs ! »

« Il n'est pas parti ? On doit faire les papiers pour mon assurance ! »

« Non, il va remonter ! »

10 minutes plus tard, Gibbs assis à son bureau vit Jack qui était de retour, tous restèrent bouche bée, Jack O'neill était en fait Général !

« Général ? Rien que ça ? » Demanda Gibbs

« Ah ! Je n'ai rien demandé ! C'est un cadeau empoisonné d' Hammond ! Papier par-ci, papier par-là, et mon équipe qui part en mission, Un vrai cadeau empoissonné, n'acceptes jamais une promotion comme celle-ci ! Bien que cela apporte quelques privilèges… »

Gibbs se mit à rire franchement

« Ca ne risque pas ! »

« Je peux utiliser ton téléphone, le mien et resté dans ma voiture ? »

Gibbs acquiesça de la tête

« Je ne peux pas aller à mon RDV avec une voiture dans cet état. » Il composa le numéro

« Ici le général Jack O'neill, j'aurais besoin d'un véhicule au QG du NCIS. Pour me rendre où ? A la maison blanche, le plus vite possible oui. »

« A la maison Blanche ? Dit Tony Vous n'avez quand même pas RDV avec le président des Etats-Unis ? »

« Si, comme tous les trimestres, et j'ai hâte de rentrer à la base c'est d'un barbant ces réunions… »

« Vous partez maintenant ? Et les papiers pour l'assurance ? »

« Bah, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je m'occupe de mon 44, et puis je dois revenir vu que je le laisse ici, mon chauffeur doit être arrivé je vais vous laisser, à la prochaine Agent spécial Gibbs. »

OUI OUI sa motive toujours alors à vos clavier !


	5. Chapter 5

Oulala je vais aller me caché ! Je crois bien que je vous avez oubliez ... Pour le coup je vous poste 3 chapitres !!

* * *

Jack sortit pour une fois heureux de son entretien avec le président et non pas car il pouvait aller prendre l'air, mais parce qu'il avait accepté sa requête, c'est à dire pouvoir faire découvrir à Jethro en quoi consistait son travail. Le fait que celui-ci était un agent fédéral avait beaucoup aidé, le président avait tout de même tenu à avoir une visio-conférence avec le directeur du NCIS pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec cet homme. Directeur ou plutôt directrice qui fut très surprise de recevoir un appel du président en personne. A l'écouter il n'y avait rien à reprocher à l'agent Gibbs, excellent homme de terrain, de plus un ancien marine qui avait sauvé la vie du général O'neill.  
Il avait donc accepté.  
Jack avait assisté à cette « conférence », il avait été étonné de voir que le directeur du NCIS était en fait une belle femme rousse aux yeux vert avec un physique qui, on pouvait le dire, n'était pas des plus désagréables à regarder loin de là. Bien qu'étonnée que le président lui demande son avis sur l'agent Gibbs, elle n'avait pas flanché et avait répondu sûre d'elle et fermement qu'il était sans conteste le meilleur agent de l'agence. Cette femme devait avoir du caractère, il en fallait pour dirigé une agence.

Gibbs ne le savait pas encore mais il allait découvrir ce qui était sûrement le plus gros secret des Etats-Unis.  
Jack décida de trouver le cadeau pour son second avant d'aller de nouveau au NCIS.

1 heure plus tôt

Cynthia alla dans le bureau de sa supérieur, une telle nouvelle ne s'annonçait pas par téléphone.

« Madame, le président vous demande au MTAC »  
« Le président de ? »  
« Du pays madame, »  
« Savez vous pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers le MTAC  
« Non, sa secrétaire a juste dit qu'il voulait vous parler »  
« Bien merci Cynthia »

Le président en visio-conférence, cela n'arrive pas souvent pensa-t-elle  
Elle fut encore plus surprise quand il lui demanda des informations sur Jethro.  
Elle lui dit la vérité qu'il était un foutu bon agent de terrain, mais ne parla pas de son caractère et de son penchant pour l'insubordination.  
Une fois l'entretien fini elle descendit dans l'open space afin de parler à son agent.

Pas d'enquête l'équipe s'occupait comme elle le pouvait, Tony essayait de récupérer sa première place au quizz sur le cinéma qu'il avait perdue quelques jours plus tôt contre Carson. Il se devait de le récupérer ça lui avait valut assez de moqueries. Tim travaillait sur son ordinateur, Ziva se régalait de voir Tony constamment perdre, même si celui-ci essayait de garder un visage impassible, une sorte de grimace se formait à chaque fois qu'il donnait une mauvaise réponse.  
Gibbs quand à lui essayait de décrypter un des rapports de Tony, n'ayant pas ses lunettes, c'était une mission très difficile pour lui.  
Jen se plaça devant le bureau de son subordonné.  
Sans lever la tête il lui demanda :

« Tu as tes lunettes ? »  
« Oui pourquoi ? »

En signe de réponse il lui tendit la main ouverte attendant qu'elle y dépose les lunettes, ce qu'elle fit. Des pattes de mouche, voilà de quoi était constitué ce rapport ! Même avec les lunettes c'était presque impossible à lire.

« Dinozzo ! Tu me réécris ton rapport ! Et dans une écriture lisible ! »  
« Bien patron » dit il tout en allant chercher ce rapport, de toute façon il en avait marre de jouer. Il prit le rapport que lui tendait toujours son boss, tout en jetant un petit coup d'oeil à celui-ci.  
« Tu as changé de lunettes boss ? Tu as prit une version assez... (féminine pensa-t-il), les anciennes t'allaient mieux ! »  
« Dinozzo ! »  
« Oui, patron ? » dit celui-ci un sourire ravageur sur le visage

Gibbs lui lança un de ces regards qui auraient fait taire n'importe qui d'autre.

« Ah non patron, pour que ça marche il faudrait déjà enlever ces lunettes ! Tu ressembles plus à une vielle sorcière qu'autre chose là ! »

Gibbs regarda son supérieur genre de dire tu vas le laisser t'insulter de vielle sorcière ?  
A son tour elle tendit sa main, et Gibbs y déposa l'objet demandé, Jen les remit sur son nez.

« Ce sont vos lunettes ? »  
« Effectivement, je ressemble à une vielle sorcière alors ? »  
« Non, madame je parlais de Gi... (L'intéressé lui relança ce regard qui marcha ce coup ci) laissez tomber, je vais refaire mon rapport...»  
« Oui, vous feriez mieux agent Dinozzo »

Une fois Tony assis, Ziva et McGee ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler, mais discrètement bien sûr.

Jenny reporta son attention sur Gibbs, qui la regardait alors.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »  
« Je voudrais savoir ce que tu as fait, ou ce que tu as l'intention de faire. »  
« Je n'ai rien fait, et j'ai l'intention d'aller aux toilettes, tu veux m'accompagner ? »  
« Jethro ! »  
« Question idiote réponse idiote, »  
« Je viens d'avoir une visio-conférence avec le président »  
« Et en quoi cela me concerne ? »  
« Il voulait des renseignements à ton sujet, d'où la question qu'est que tu as fait ? »  
« J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, et je ne vois pas pourquoi le président voudrait des renseignements sur moi »  
« Tu es sûr ? »  
« Oui »  
« Euh, patron » intervient McGee qui avait malgré lui comme toute l'équipe écouté la conversation  
« Oui McGee, »  
« Ce ne serait pas en rapport avec le général O'neill ? »  
« Un général ? »demanda Jen  
« Merci McGee ! » dit il sur un ton de reproches  
« Cela ne te concerne pas Jen, ce n'est pas un marine, »  
« Je tirerais cette histoire au clair » dit elle tout en partant froissée qu'il ne lui dise pas tout

Jack avait trouvé son cadeau pour Sam, une paire de chaussure de luxe avec talons, cadeau audacieux de la part d'un supérieur, il espérait qu'elle les porterait pour son départ en retraite dans quelque mois, il avait enfin prit sa décision à ce propos, mais personne sauf le président n'était encore au courant.  
Son achat fait il retourna au NCIS,

Il demanda à Jethro de retourner dans cette salle de conférence. Une fois installé, il lui dit:

« J'ai eu l'autorisation de te faire découvrir ce sur quoi je travaille »  
« Voilà ce qui explique le coup de fil du président à Jen »  
« Jen ? »  
« Ma supérieure »  
« Oh, donc cette belle femme rousse s'appelle Jen. »  
« Tu la connais ? » demanda-t-il comme un reproche, un peu jaloux  
« J'étais avec le président lors de l'entretien, et ne t'inquiètes pas je préfère les blondes, aux yeux bleus et très intelligentes pour être exacte, En tout cas Jen ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi »  
« Normal c'est moi qu'il lui ait tout apprit »  
« Et maintenant elle est ton patron ?! »  
« Je suis un homme de terrain, ce n'était pas un boulot pour moi »  
« Je comprends, le terrain me manque, mais grâce à toi je vais pouvoir effectuer une sortie »  
« Grâce à moi ? »  
« Oui, mais avant de t'en dire plus, il faudrait que tu signes ce papier. »  
« Et de quoi parle ce papier ? »  
« Juste que tu t'engages à ne rien révéler de ce que tu vas voir »  
« Secret défense » dit il tout en signant  
« Exact, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus ici, juste te donner ça ! (dit il en lui donnant son deuxième bracelet émetteur qu'il avait toujours en réserve sur lui)  
« Et ça sert à ? »  
« Tu verras le moment venu, porte le, c'est important ne l'enlèves surtout pas, soit prêt à 21h00 précises, soit seul, dans un endroit où personne ne peut te voir, et soit dans une tenue convenable à partir de 20h00, on pourrait venir te chercher avant et cela te poserait quelque problème si tu te trouvais sous la douche à ce moment là. Ne me demandes rien, tu comprendras ce soir.  
On te ramènera dimanche soir, préviens donc que tu seras absent ce week-end. »  
« Je peux savoir la destination ? Ca ne peut pas être sous ta montage, vu la distance je ne pourrais pas rester plus de quelques heures, ça ne servirait à rien »  
« C'est bien la destination, et tu y passeras le week-end entier, nous avons des moyen de locomotion bien plus rapide que l'avion ne t'inquiètes pas. »  
« Bien, je me demande bien quoi. »  
« Prépares toi, tu vas voir quelque chose que tu n'imagines même pas, par contre je dois y aller on vient me prendre dans 35 min dit il en regardant sa montre, donne ceci à la scientifique de ma part, je n'ai pas le temps pour les papiers »

Le général parti et Gibbs retourna à son bureau, il n'eut pas besoin de se rendre au labo, Abby était déjà là.

« Tim m'a prévenue qu'il était revenu, où est il ?  
« Il est reparti »  
« Et mes papiers alors ? »  
« Il n'avait pas le temps, il m'a donné ça pour toi » dit il en lui donnant l'enveloppe

Elle la prit et l'ouvrir, elle contenait un mot griffonné à la hâte.

« Désolé je n'ai pas le temps pour les papiers, bien que ce ne soit pas de ma faute je prends tout en charge, je demande juste à être invité à votre mariage avec l'agent Mc Gee en échange.

Abby regarda dans l'enveloppe, il y avait un chèque de 17 000 !

« 17 000 !! il est fou ! »  
« Il t'a donné un chèque de 17 000 ? » demanda Tim  
« Oui, mais il va falloir lui rendre »  
« Et pourquoi ? »  
« Il y a une condition » dit elle en lui donnant le mot

Tim en voyant le mot n'en cru pas ses yeux, cet homme était devin ou quoi ?  
Il ouvrit un de ses tiroirs qui était fermé à clé, plus une boite qui était elle aussi verrouillée pour en sortir un écrin de couleur noir. Après tout depuis le temps qu'il voulait lui demander, et ils étaient ensemble depuis presque deux ans maintenant.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de lui rendre Abby, juste de lui envoyer un faire part, enfin si tu veux bien de moi »

Le jeune agent la regarda dans les yeux et ouvrit devant elle l'écrin noir, et lui demanda :

« Mademoiselle Sciuto, voulez-vous devenir ma femme ? »

L'écrin contenait une superbe bague avec des petites têtes de mort qui maintenaient une sublime pierre noir, il avait dû lui faire faire sur mesure, mais il ne regrettait pas. Abby regardait toujours la bague, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux Tim la demandait en mariage ! Le coeur de l'agent Mc Gee lui attendait, le monde s'était arrêté de tourner autour de lui seul la réponse d'Abby lui importait.  
Il n'avait pas vu Tony recracher tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, ni l'air ébahi de Ziva, et encore moins l'immense sourire de son patron.  
« Bien sûr que je le veux Tim ! » dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras « Mais c'est si soudain je ne m'y attendais pas du tout »  
« La situation s'y prêtait » répondit il le visage rayonnant « Donne moi ta main »  
« Elle est magnifique Tim »

Et pour la 1ère fois devant toute l'équipe et dans l'open space ils s'embrassèrent.

Gibbs s'était levé et fit un sacré regard à Tim, celui-ci prit d'abord peur avant que son patron ne lui dise :

« Toutes mes félicitations, je me demandais quand tu allais enfin sortir cette bague de son tiroir »  
« Merci patron mais comment... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase Abby s'était déjà jetée dans les bras de son renard favori.

« Merci Gibbs »

Ziva vint les féliciter aussi, Gibbs alla mettre une tape sur la tête de Tony qui n'avait pas bougé toujours sous le choc, et ils appelèrent Ducky. Jen qui se rendait au MTAC avait entendu les félicitations, elle avait tout de suite comprit en regardant vers le bureau de son ancien amant. Elle se rendit alors au PC de sécurité pour faire une annonce au haut-parleur.

« Votre attention à tous, Je tiens à adresser mes félicitations à notre scientifique Abby et à l'agent spécial Timothy McGee qui vient de la demander en mariage, et je vous encourage à faire de même. »

Dans tout l'open space les têtes se tournèrent et les applaudissements résonnèrent pendant presque 10 minutes.

20h50 Domicile de L'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs

La visite de Jack avait provoqué la demande en mariage de son agent junior,  
Abby et Tim allaient se marier.  
Une journée bien remplie quand il y pensait et qui n'était pas encore finie, on allait venir le chercher, comment il n'en savait rien.  
Il était prêt, il portait son bracelet et tenait à la main son sac avec quelques affaires qu'il allait déposer à l'entrée, il n'eut pas le temps de le faire qu'il disparut dans une lumière blanche(Gibbs et le sac et pas juste le sac).

La review et la seule récompense de l'auteur


	6. Chapter 6

Bon voilà je suis près juste à poser le sac à l'entrer et à attendre,  
Un lumière envahit la pièce et... plus de Gibbs,  
Je pose le sac houla ! Je suis où là ! Structure métallique, plusieurs personnes à le regarder, l'un d'eux lui fait signe et lui dit d'attendre encore quelques secondes avant d'être transféré, Chose dite chose faite, une nouvelle lumière blanche et un nouveau décor pour l'agent spécial, plus accueillant cette fois et surtout un visage familier celui de Jack assis à son bureau un énorme sourire sur le visage, le regardant,

« Le voyage s'est bien passé ? » lui demanda t'il  
« Quel voyage ! J'aimerai bien que tu m'expliques ! J'allais poser le sac près de la porte et me voilà dans un lieu inconnu avec une personne qui me dit de patienter quelque secondes, j'ai même pas le temps de poser une question que me voilà ici ! C'est impossible je dois être en train de rêver ! »  
« Non tu ne rêves pas tout est bien réel cet endroit avec pleins de gens et en fait « le prométhé » notre vaisseau spatial si tu veux, et tu est actuellement dans mon bureau, oh et tu as été téléporté, »  
« J'ai bien entendu les mots vaisseau spatial et téléporté ? »  
« Oui et... »  
Il ne pu finir sa phrase,

Le général O'Neill est demandé d'urgence en salle de contrôle, je répète le général O'Neill est demandé d'urgence en salle de contrôle !

Annonce faite au haut-parleur par une voix féminine qu'il reconnu comme celle de son second,  
Jack se leva et tout en se dirigeant vers la porte il dit à Gibbs :

« Vient avec moi, tu pourras voir par toi même, laisse tes affaires ici »

Gibbs le suivit sans un mot, tout en regardant là ou il se trouvait, des portes,des militaires bien armés du béton, immense porte en métal, encore des militaires et encore du béton toujours du béton ! Puis un escalier en fer, une salle de commande, bourrée d'informatique et une jeune femme blonde avec d'immenses yeux bleus, qui s'adressa à Jack,

« Nous venons de recevoir un message des To'kra, il vont arriver d'ici cinq minutes, deux pour être exact mon général » dit-elle tout en regardant sa montre  
« Que nous ont-il encore inventé ceux là !»  
« Mon général ! » lui dit Sam d'un ton de reproche  
« Bah quoi Carter, ils ne nous apportent que des ennuis ! Mais attention je ne parle pas de votre père ! »  
« Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas vrai mon général, »  
« Les voilà » dit-il pour changer de sujet

Gibbs regarda alors pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, la salle qu'il pouvait voir par les vitres blindées,  
Ce qu'il vit l'impressionna, un anneau de pierre immense qui était en train de tourner sur lui même,avec des sortes de symboles tout le tour, une sorte d'enclenchement de ceux-ci, et une immense « vague » qui sortit de cet anneau au septième enclenchement,  
A la vue de cette « vague » il recula, enfin elle disparut pour laisser place à une sorte de (...) au milieu de l'anneau et deux personnes en sortirent ou immergèrent plutôt, il remarqua alors Jack avec Carter cette femme blonde sur le pont d'accès à les accueillir,  
Impossible ce qu'il venait de voir était tout bonnement impossible !  
Deux hommes venaient de sortir de nulle part ! Si Abby pouvait voir ça ! Dommage qu'il ne puisse rien lui dire, et pour l'instant lui même ne comprenait pas vraiment se qui se passait il n'y avait pas quinze minutes il se trouvait encore dans sa maison,  
Il se rendit alors compte que quelqu'un s'adressait à lui :

« Monsieur le général m'a demandé de vous montrer vos quartier, »  
« Mes affaires sont dans son bureau »  
« Elle ont déjà été amenées dans votre chambre »  
« Je vous suis, vous a t'il précisé dans combien de temps je pourrais le voir ? »  
« Non, sûrement quand il en aura fini avec cet réunion »  
« Ahh, les nouveaux visiteur, d'ailleurs vous pouvez m'expliquer ? »  
« Tout ce que vous voulez savoir vous sera expliqué en temps voulu, je ne suis pas autorisé a en parler avec vous, »

Gibbs suivit donc l'homme, encore et toujours du béton pas vraiment des plus accueillante cette base, l'homme devant lui ouvrit une porte et s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer, une chambre plus sympa qu'il ne l'aurai pensé, le seul bémol était le lit une place, et en réfléchissant de plus près avec qui aurait-il pu le partager ici ? Personne, Et dans tout les cas il serait toujours plus confortable que l'ossature de son bateau, A coté une simple table de nuit, et un peu plus loin un canapé qui avait l'air des plus confortable, Sur sa droite dans le coin du mur une plante qui aurait pu imaginer une plante ici ? Lui qui les avait toujours adorées ce fut une agréable surprise, Il continua de son regard l'inspection de la pièce, Une porte qu'il ouvrit pour trouver le strict minimum pour l'hygiène c'est à dire un lavabo et un WC, pas de douche à l'horizon, Sûrement commune pensa t'il,

« Le général viendra vous chercher, vous devez rester dans vos quartier pour l'instant, »  
« Il y a un endroit ou je peut me procurer du café ? »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Du café ! Vous avez bien ça ici non ? »  
« Oui, bien sur, je vais vous en faire apporter »

Et l'homme sortit de la pièce le laissant seul, seul rien a faire, et sans café ,

Au même instant dans la salle de réunion du SGC,

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas Jacob pour quoi la To'kra nous laisse t'elle l'exclusivité de nous rendre sur cette planète, pourquoi nous l'a t'elle proposé ? »  
« Elle ne représente aucun intérêt pour nous, peut être que cela vous apportera quelque chose »  
« Hmmm vous êtes bien sur qu'elle est déserte pas de Goa'ould ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre ? »  
« Non Jack, juste des ruines »  
« Des ruines mouais... »  
« Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? »  
« Pour ne pas vous mentir non ! Je n'ai plus confiance ou plutôt je n'ai pas confiance en les To'kra »  
« C'est vous qui décidez mais il serait idiot de votre part de ne pas aller jeter un petit coup d'oeil, elle a tout les atouts pour en faire un site alpha ou y amener des réfugiers,  
« Nous allons y aller, bien que je doute que ce soit si calme... »  
« Non pas que je m'ennuie en votre compagnie mais nous devons y aller nous sommes attendus »  
« Faites »

Sam dit au revoir à son père, Jacob et le second To'kra se dirigèrent vers la porte des étoile,

« Je me porte volontaire pour aller sur cette planète »  
« Le contraire m'aurait étonné Daniel, des ruines il ne vous en faut pas plus, SG-1 est désigné pour cette mission départ demain matin à 10H00 précise,  
« Bien » dit l'équipe tous ensemble  
« Et j'oubliais, je pars avec vous »  
« Le terrain vous manque Jack, ou vous avez envie d'étudier les ruines avec moi ? » lui demanda Daniel  
« Daniel ! Ne commencez pas ! Nous serons cinq à franchir la porte demain »  
« Cinq? » s'étonna Carter  
« Exact vous pouvez rompez »  
« Bien mon général » répondit Sam tout en se demandant qui pouvais bien être cette cinquième personne,

Jack enfin libéré alla rejoindre l'ancien marines, Il toqua à la porte:

« J'espère pour vous que c'est le café que j'ai demandé ! » répondit Gibbs tout en ouvrant la porte  
« Ah non, je n'ai pas de café, mais je peut te proposer mieux aller à la cafétéria, je meurs de faim »  
« Jack ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt !  
« Surprise alors me voilà ! »  
« Toujours aussi drôle ? D'accord pour la cafétéria ; et tu me doit des explications,  
« Après un bon repas si tu veux bien »  
« Ok »

Une fois installés beaucoup de regard se posèrent à la table du commandant de la base, les deux hommes qui y étaient installer rigolaient effectivement beaucoup, se racontant diverse anecdote de leur moment passé ensemble après « l'opération » et de bien d'autre chose encore,leurs vie entre autre,

Quelques tables plus loin se trouver le SG-1 qui eux aussi regardaient à la table de Jack, accompagné sûrement de la cinquième personne qui allait traverser la porte le lendemain avec eux,  
Un homme grisonnant comme Jack, une coupe militaire assortie, des yeux d'un bleu azur qu'ils remarqueraient plus tard; l'homme dégageait une assurance certaine,  
Ils avaient pu entendre un peu de leur conversation notamment que l'homme s'appelait Jethro et qu'il avait été marié trois fois ! O'Neill s'étant exclamé ce fait,  
Mais rien de plus excepté qu'il venait de Washington, comment avait-il atterri au SGC, ils n'en avaient aucune idée,

Après le repas, tout fut enfin expliqué à Gibbs, Jack étant installé derrière son bureau dans son fauteuil attendant une réaction de celui-ci,  
Aucun mot ne sortait de la bouche de l'ancien marines, non cela ne pouvait qu'être une blague ! Une telle chose ne pouvait pas exister ! Si ça pouvait réfléchi tu as vu cette chose en marche hier !  
« Tu veux dire que cette chose peut nous emmener sur d'autre planètes ? »  
« Oui, et cette chose est la porte des étoile »  
« Donc les personnes qui sont arrivées hier ne sont pas humaines ? »  
« Humain n'est pas le terme exacte, c'est plus compliqué que ça, mais il y a des humains sur d'autres planètes, nous allons plutôt dire que ce ne sont pas des Terriens » lui dit-il avec un sourire  
« J'ai du mal à y croire »  
« Tout à fait normal, mais tu pourras t'en rendre compte par toi même demain, nous partons en mission »  
« Je vais traverser ce truc !? »  
« Oui, et c'est l'une des raison qui m'oblige à t'accompagner à l'infirmerie »  
« Pourquoi ? Je suis en pleine forme ! »  
« Je sais, je ne fait que suivre la procédure, tu doit y suivre toute sorte d'examens, une partie ce soir et l'autre demain matin, »  
« Je présume que je n'ai pas le choix ?3  
« Non et je t'assure que je compati ! Moi et les piqûre , »  
« Les piqûres ? »  
« Vaccins préventifs, prise de sang... »  
« Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ça au NCIS ! »

O'Neill lui fit un signe l'air de dire désolé, il se dirigèrent donc vers l'infirmerie,

Lendemain matin 9h00

Examen terminé et déclaré en état de franchir la porte, ils se rendirent au vestiaire ou Jack donna à Gibbs une tenue plus adaptée; suivit d'un passage à l'armurerie,  
Jack prit son armement habituel,  
« Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit à tout ça ? » lui demanda Gibbs  
« Normalement non et à priori on en aura pas besoin » mais il lui tendit tout de même un pistolet semblable à ceux qui étaient utilisés au NCIS qu'il accrocha sur lui façon cow-boy,

Il était maintenant dans la même salle bourrée d'informatique ou il se trouvait la veille, la porte ou plutôt « chose » comme le pensait Gibbs était ouverte et une espèce de machine avec un bras articulé s'apprêtait à passer à travers.  
Quelque instant plus tard elle y était, la planète avais l'air verdoyante et accueillante tout le contraire de la base,  
Tout avait l'air normal presque toute l'équipe se situait donc sur le pont d'accès à présent Jack fit rapidement les présentations,

« Je vous présente l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, qui est vous vous en doutez la personne qui nous accompagne » Teal'c s'avança pour se présenter  
« Teal'c de Schoulak, bienvenue agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs »  
« Gibbs suffira merci »  
« Daniel Jackson ! CIA, FBI ? »  
« J'ai l'air d'appartenir au FBI ou à la CIA ? Non merci, Je suis du NCIS, »  
« Connais pas, aura t'on la joie de connaître la raison de votre présence ici ? Jack n'a pour l'instant pas daigné nous le dire, »  
« Daniel ! Il est ici car je l'ai demandé, et le NCIS c'est... à oui tiens c'est quoi au fait le NCIS Jethro ? » Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre coupé par Sam  
« Tout est ok on peut y aller mon général » lui dit Carter qui venait juste d'arriver  
« Et voici mon second le lieutenant colonel Samantha Carter »  
« Jethro Gibbs » dit-il en lui serrant la main  
« Appelez moi Sam, Gibbs »  
« Gibbs est du NCIS » rajouta Daniel  
« Du NCIS ? Il n'y a pourtant aucun marines dans le coin »  
« Tu connais le NCIS Sam ? » lui demanda Daniel  
« Bien sur c'est le service d'enquete crimineil de la marines"  
« Bon c'est pas tout mais y faudrait y aller ! » ordonna O'Neill

Gibbs regarda alors devant lui pour voir le dénommé Teal'c de Shoulak et Daniel passer la porte, Jack l'invita de la main à faire de même,  
Il s'approcha de plus en plus pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de la porte et il y passa d'abord les doigts puis la main entière qu'il ramena ensuite vers lui, Une sensation étrange l'avait envahi un espèce de froid intense qui restait tout à fait supportable, Jack lui mit une main dans le dos l'obligeant à avancer,  
Il se retrouva alors sur une plateforme en pierre avec des marches devant lui, plus loin un espèce de truc circulaire avec des symboles semblable à ceux de la porte,  
Il regarda son corps pour se rassurer oui tout était bien là à sa place, mais toujours cette étrange sensation de froid,  
« On s'habitue avec le temps » lui dit Jack avec un sourire  
« Ca fait longtemps que tu fais ça ? »  
« Assez oui, huit ans je crois »  
« Huit ans et ça n'a pas filtré bravo ! »  
« On se débrouille »  
« Je vois ça »  
« Daniel, vous aller avec Teal'c voir les tas de pierres, Carter vous restez ici, voir si tout fonctionne, je pars en exploration avec Jethro »  
Ils acquiescèrent de la tête et tous se mirent en route,

Tout le paysage laissait croire qu'il se trouvaient encore sur Terre, des forêts des arbres semblables, une chose clochait dans le ciel, les deux soleils et les trois lunes qu'on y voyait n'avait rien de commun au ciel Terrien,

Gibbs et Jack marchaient depuis bien 20 minutes maintenant, ils tombèrent sur une sorte de grande machine ressemblant à un cube,  
L'agent spécial sens approcha pour mieux le regarder et s'apprêtait à le toucher pour se rendre compte de quelle matière il était fait, Jack essaya de l'en empêcher et le prit par le bras mais trop tard !  
Tout deux furent projetés un mètre plus loin et reçurent une décharge électrique dans le même temps, Seule certitude pour l'ancien marines ce cube n'était pas en bois, le bois ne projette pas en l'air et ne donne sûrement pas de décharges électriques !

La review et la seule récompense de l'auteur


	7. Chapter 7

Ils s'inspectèrent mutuellement, aucunes blessures apparentes, Aucunes douleurs non plus, juste un léger engourdissement de leurs membres,  
Le cube lui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil,

« Mon général ! Vous allez bien ? Une grande lumière blanche a jailli de votre secteur ! » demanda Carter

« Nous allons bien, mais venez jeter un coup d'oeil, dites à Daniel et Teal'c de nous rejoindre »  
« Bien mon général »  
« Nous n'avons plus qu'à les attendre »dit-il à Jethro  
« Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? » dit t'il en désignant le cube  
« Aucune idée, j'espère que Carter pourra nous en apprendre plus »  
« Quand tu es venu me voir à Washington, tu m'as dit que tu préférait les jeunes blondes aux yeux bleus, tu parlait de Sam n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Effectivement oui, si tu pouvais le garder pour toi ça m'arrangerait »  
« Le règlement ? »  
« Oui, entre autre, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça »  
« Je comprend »  
« La directrice dit Jen ? »  
« Oui, histoire compliqué aussi »

Quinze minutes plus tard SG-1 était au complet autour du cube, Jack leur avait expliqué ce qui s'était produit quelques instants plus tôt,

« Sauf le respect que je vous doit mon général, vous et Gibbs devriez rentrer à la base et vous rendre à l'infirmerie »  
« Carter nous allons très bien »  
« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ça ne veut rien dire »  
« Carter »  
« Sam a raison Jack, souvenez vous quand... »  
« C'est bon ! On rentre ! Vous êtes content ? » dit-il assez énervé  
« Je vous accompagne O'neill » dit-il prêt à partir  
« Nous pouvons y arriver tout seuls Teal'c »  
« Vous pourriez être victime d'effets dus au cube et ne pas arriver jusqu'à la porte O'neill »

Jack souffla et parti avec Gibbs en direction de la porte suivi de près par Teal'c,

Et à nouveau un manège de médecins, infirmiers et de piqûres se suivirent devant l'ancien marine, ainsi que sur Jack qui, comme à son habitude, pestait contre toute personne portant une blousse blanche,  
Les premiers examens ne trouvèrent rien d'anormal, par mesure de précaution ils devaient rester en quarantaine à l'infirmerie jusqu'au lendemain,  
Le reste de SG-1 avait étudié le cube sans rien trouver pour l'instant, les inscriptions qu'il portait ne faisant pas partie des connaissances de Daniel, il les recopia de façon à pouvoir travailler dessus à la base,

Lendemain matin Dimanche

Toujours rien les deux hommes étaient en parfaite santé.  
Enfin libres !

« Nous allons te renvoyer chez toi d'ici quelques heures, dommage j'aurais dû t'emmener sur cette planète qui et super pour la pêche ou pour naviguer, une autre fois peut-être »  
« Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une autre fois, je ne suis pas fan de toutes ces blouses blanches »  
« Mouais allons nous préparer »  
« Nous ? »  
« Et oui je m'offre quelque vacance dans le Minnesota ! Je t'ai dit que j'y avait un chalet ?  
« Non »  
« Et bien tu le sais maintenant »

Seize heures : L'agent spécial Gibbs fut téléporté chez lui, il alla directement à la cave travailler sur son bateau, Il y travailla jusque tard dans la nuit et comme d'habitude il s'y endormi, une légère lumière se dégagea alors de son corps,  
Il se passa la même chose pour Jack qui lui était déjà installé dans son lit depuis quelque temps...

Alors on me pardonne ?

uNE PETITE REVIEW please je prend toutes les critiques !!

merci à mes correctrice Gwen et Co !


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde, voyant que régulièrement des personnes metter cetet fic en "story alert" j'ai eu envie de la relire, et je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas posté tout les chapitres déjà ecrit... faute impardonable je vous l'accorde ...**

**Alors celui-ci y comprit il m'en reste 3.**

**Je ne me suis toujours pas penché sur le suite, et de plus le J2 ne m'inspire plus du tout pour l'instant. Donc sa va être difficile. **

**Mais il et vrais que de voir autant de gens la "suivre" donne envie de s'y remettre, bien que pour l'instant l'envie n'y ai pas.**

**Bref bonne lecture et merci de me donner votre avis dans un petit review lol**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

Lundi matin 6H00, maison de Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Gibbs commençais à émerger de son sommeil, sommeil lourd très lourd, il se rappela tout doucement les évènements de ce week-end.

il avait vécu beaucoup de choses qu'il ne pouvait divulguer à personne, bien dommage pour Abby qui avait raison sur plusieurs points, notamment qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls êtres vivants dans l'espace. Et encore, il était sûr de n'avoir pas vu grand-chose.

Une odeur de bois, il s'était encore endormi dans la cave, pour ne pas changer.

Mais contrairement à d'habitude, aucune courbature, ni dans le dos, ni dans les membres nulle part en fait ! Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

Il décida alors de se lever afin de connaître l'heure et de se préparer avant de se rendre au bureau.

Une fois debout il constata qu'il n'avait même pas mal au genou ! Et qu'il se sentait en pleine forme ! Et…et qu'il perdait un peu son pantalon !

Non de dieu ! Jack ne m'avait pas prévenu que les voyages à travers la porte faisait perdre autant de poids ! Je soulève mon sweat pour mieux m'en rendre compte et, non c'est impossible ! Aucune trace de graisse que du muscle ! Je me mets torse nu et je vois par mes yeux qu'il n'y a aucune trace de graisse, du muscle encore du muscle, on dirait que j'ai retrouvé le corps de mes 20 ans ! Enfin presque, à 20 ans je n'étais pas aussi musclé…

Houla il y a quelque chose d'autre qui cloche, mes poils ! Mes poils sont bruns ! Ils ne sont plus blancs!

Impossible ! Je passe ma main sur mon visage, ma peau est plus douce moins abimée par le temps, douce et surtout lisse ! Non non ! Je dois rêver encore !

Je monte le plus vite possible dans la salle de bain et je manque de tomber, mon pantalon ne tenant plus, je suis obligé de le tenir à la main.

Enfin, je suis arrivé, je me tourne vers le miroir et là quelle vision !

Ce, je … , ce n'est pas moi ! Enfin si c'est moi mais à quoi, 30 ans ? Pas plus ! Voilà qui explique l'absence de courbatures ou autres douleurs ainsi que l'absence de graisse ! Et aussi pourquoi mon pantalon ne tient plus…

Mes cheveux on reprit leur couleur d'origine, mon visage ne contient aucunes rides, mon torse…il et parfait !

Je n'en reviens pas ! Mais ce n'est pas normal il faut que j'appelle Jack !

Il appela les renseignements, il savait juste que Jack était quelque part dans le Minesota, dans son chalet rien de plus, heureusement pour lui O'neill n'était pas un prénom très répandu et on put lui fournir son numéro sans trop de mal. Il composa le numéro et attendit, il regarda alors sa montre, avec le décalage horaire Jack devait surement être toujours au lit. Après quelques minutes d'attente, il répondit enfin:

« O'neill dit t'il d'une voie bourrue à moitié endormie

- Jack, c'est Jethro, je crois que j'ai un problème.

- De quel genre ? dit il toujours endormi

- Et bien comment expliquer, mon corps n'est plus le même, j'ai rajeuni, Oui sa doit être ça ! J'ai rajeuni !

Jack se redressa d'un coup dans son lit

-Pardon ?

- J'ai rajeuni Jack ! Je me suis levé sans aucunes douleurs, mes cheveux ont retrouvé leur couleur naturelle e… il continua d'énumérer les changements de son corps. Jack ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il avait posé le téléphone et observait ses mains, redevenues elles aussi plus normales. Il se leva d'un geste rapide et assuré pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Lui aussi avait changé, lui aussi avait retrouvé sa jeunesse ! Il put observer son torse parfait ainsi que le reste de son corps, lui aussi n'avait ressenti aucune douleur en se levant.

Et bien mon vieux, on va te sauter dessus ! Tu es irrésistible ! La tête de Sam quand elle va te voir !

Sam ! Mais oui elle allait l'obliger à faire de nouveau tout un tas d'examens ! Bon il devait l'admettre son état n'était pas du tout normal, mais pas déplaisant du tout loin de là ! Mieux valait en profiter un peu avant d'annoncer la nouvelle aux copains ! Heureusement il était en vacance pour quelques jours.

Il repensa à Jethro et reprit le téléphone.

- Jack tu es là ?

- Oui oui, je suis là et je crois que j'ai le même problème que toi. Ca doit être cette machine sur la planète.

- Et je fais quoi ? Je peux aller travailler ? Tout va redevenir comme avant ?

- Je ne sais pas, nous avons deux options, la plus sage retourner au SGC pour examens et trouver une solution

- Quelle et la 2ème option ?

- On profite de cette jeunesse retrouvée ! Dès qu'un membre de mon équipe sera au courant ce sera le retour des blouses.

- Je préfère la 2ème, profiter et les examens après !

- Moi aussi, mais je dois te prévenir qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autres effets comme rajeunir, encore plus ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

- Je prends le risque.

- Et bien profitons !

Il pouvait donc en profiter ! S'amuser avec cette nouvelle apparence, Il allait en étonner plus d'un au bureau à commencer par Jen ! Il se devait d'en profiter pour la retrouver ! La rendre jalouse l'épater!

Et puis il y avait le reste de l'équipe, il était sûr de pouvoir rivaliser avec Dinozzo et de gagner !

Mais première chose à faire était de prendre une bonne douche et de trouver des vêtements qui ne tombent pas.

Sorti de la douche, il regarda dans sa penderie, il avait bien quelque costume, mais aucun ne lui irait à la perfection il nagerait assurément dedans. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait plus rien de convenable à se mettre, aucune tenue qui faisait plus jeune. Une seule solution les magasins !

Il s'habilla donc avec de vieux vêtements qui trainaient au fond de l'armoire.

Il y avait un grand centre commercial qui ouvrait ses portes à 7h30, il arriverait en retard au bureau mais peut lui importait.

Il alla se chercher un café et attendit les 15 minutes qu'il restait avant l'ouverture dans sa voiture.

Enfin les portes s'ouvrirent ! Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ce magasin, il était immense, il prit les escalators et trouva juste en face une boutique de vêtements.

Il y rentra, et une vendeuse lui mit le grappin dessus instantanément, voilà pourquoi habituellement il n'y venait jamais. Mais la situation était différente et la vendeuse essayait ouvertement de le draguer. Elle avait une vingtaine d'années tout au plus, elle était blonde, aux yeux verts et portait une jean épousant ses formes ainsi qu'une chemise d'un ton clair avec un badge sur le côté gauche qui indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Allison. Lui, se faire draguer par une fille de 20 ans ?? Il décida de rentrer dans son jeu et mentit un peu pour expliquer sa tenue actuelle, lui disant que l'aéroport avait égaré sa valise, qu'il n'avait plus rien à se mettre et qu'il avait un rendez-vous important d'ici quelques heures et qu'il lui faudrait aussi de quoi s'habiller pour plusieurs jours.

La vendeuse l'invita alors à se rendre dans la cabine d'essayage et lui apporta plusieurs tenues.

Il enfila pour commencer un superbe costume noir et la chemise bleue que la jeune femme lui avait dit de mettre ensemble, il sorti alors de la cabine.

Allison s'approcha de lui et se permit d'ouvrir un non deux bouton supplémentaires, dans l'habitude il n'avait ouvert que le dernier, elle lui tendit aussi une ceinture noire avec une boucle argenté pour accorder le tout.

Elle le tourna alors vers le miroir et il fut très étonné du résultat, la vendeuse avait vu juste et lui avait donné la bonne taille du premier coup, le costume lui allait à merveille, ni trop large ni trop serré il était parfait et cette chemise… il se sentait irrésistible, et il l'était, il suffisait de voir la tête de la vendeuse.

Elle lui dit qu'elle lui avait choisi une chemise bleue pour qu'elle s'accorde avec ses yeux,

Il acquiesça d'un coup de tête et lui dit qu'il prenait le tout.

Il retourna dans la cabine pour essayer un jeans assez foncé et une chemise beige, et encore une fois tout lui allait parfaitement, et elle se permit de lui dire que le jean mettait ses fesses en valeur, ce qui la fit rougir et lui aussi par la même occasion, Jen ne pourrait pas résister.

Il prit d'autres chemises et d'autres pantalons sans les essayer la vendeuse avait l'œil pour la taille.

Il enfila de nouveau le costume noir ainsi que la chemise bleu, et paya ses achats, et surprise pour la vendeuse il lui fit la bise comme il se plaisait à le faire à sa scientifique. Elle rougit de plus belle avant de lui sortir un « Merci monsieur » et de lui glisser dans la poche de sa veste son numéro.

Presque 9h, il se dirigea enfin vers les bureaux .

By Swak


	9. Chapter 9

**Alors voici le chapitre 9, merci à la personne qui à prit de le temps de me laisser une review ! Je vois beaucoup de monde mettre cette fic en "story alert" mais je n'ai aucun retour .... c'est les review qui peuvent donner envie de continuer rien d'autre.**

**En tout cas je réflechie à une suite, faire rajeunir beaucoup Gibbs et Jack, je ne pense pas mais j'y pense polichinelle. Alors si tu as d'autre idées ..**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

L'homme à l'entrée fut plus que surpris de voir L'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui se tenait devant lui un gobelet de café à la main et le regardant de ce même regard que tout le monde lui connaissait et craignait. L'homme n'insista pas plus et le laissa rentrer.

Il alla vers l'ascenseur qui était bondé d'un troupeau de jeunes stagiaires, jeunes filles qui se poussèrent presque instantanément en le voyant arriver pour lui laisser de la place, il leur adressa un de ses fameux sourires charmeur avant d'y entrer. Les jeunes femmes ne cessèrent pas un instant de le regarder. Elles avaient effectivement une superbe vue, il se tenait face à la porte et n'était en rien caché par la veste qu'il portait par dessus son épaule et laissait apparaître une bonne partie de la chemise bleue, et d'autre chose.

Elles avaient remarqué sa plaque attachée à sa ceinture et espéraient le recroiser bientôt dans le bâtiment et revoir ces superbe yeux bleus.

Peut être allait il pouvoir rivaliser avec Dinozzo, peut être Jen allait elle se précipiter dans ses bras. Non, il ne faut pas rêver non plus !

Il pouvait sentir les regard dans son dos, regards plus que flatteurs qui lui confirmaient qu'il avait tout pour battre l'italien, et rendre jalouse la directrice si elle tenait ne serait ce qu'un peu à lui.

Les porte s'ouvrirent sur l'open space, il avait décidé d'aller voir Ducky, voir sa réaction et surtout voir si il était bien en bonne santé. Les stagiaires passèrent devant lui, lui adressant leurs plus beaux sourires, avant que l'ascenseur ne referme les portes.

L'agent Dinozzo en voyant ce troupeau arriver vers son bureau se leva tout de suite se dépêchant de se mettre à leur hauteur, mais pas un seul regard vers lui, même le « Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! enjoué qu'il leur lança n'y changea rien, et c'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait, à lui, le mâle du NCIS!

Il les avait entendu parler d'un homme qu'elles avaient vu dans l'ascenseur, la trentaine à tout casser, plus que séduisant son regard bleu azur les aurait fait fondre sur place si cela avait été possible.

C'est en se retournant qu'il put voir sa collègue rire tout en le regardant, de même que le probie qui lui se retenait mais affichait quand même un air amusé.

- On dirait que tu as de la concurrence Tony ! lui dit Ziva

- Ce n'est pas de la concurrence, ça ne peut pas être un agent dit il de façon incertaine

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? ça pourrait très bien être un bleu !

- Je ne pense pas, ça doit être un visiteur.

- Un visiteur qui pourrait se balader où il veut dans un établissement fédéral ? Ils doivent normalement se présenter ici non ?

- Il doit y avoir une explication, 40$ que ce n'est pas un bleu !

- Tenu !

Deux étages plus bas

Le docteur Mallard pratiquait, à l'aide du jeune Palmer, une autopsie, quand Gibbs entra et lui lança un « Salut Ducky », il ne leva pas la tête et lui répondit

- Ah Jethro te voilà enfin ! Je connais quelque personnes qui commençaient à se demander où tu pouvais bien être, presque deux heures de retard cela ne te ressemble pas.

- Je sais oui, certaines choses à régler

Ducky n'avait pas remarqué que Jimmy avait le regard fixé sur Gibbs depuis que celui-ci était entré dans la pièce. C'est seulement en lui tendant un morceau de foie pour Abby qu'il sen rendit compte, n'obtenant aucune réaction du jeune homme il leva la tête vers lui et le trouva en train de regarder derrière lui l'air abasourdi, il suivit donc son regard et tomba comme il le pensait sur Jethro,

Jethro oui, mais quel choc !

- Tu ne rêves pas Ducky, c'est bien moi.

Le légiste enleva ses gants ainsi que son masque et se rapprocha de lui

- Jethro mais…

- Je sais oui, mais je ne peux rien dire

- Rien ?

- Rien.

- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, si je ne le voyais pas, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Il le toucha comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas

- Quoique tu aies pu faire, tu aurais pu m'en faire profiter Jethro ;

Gibbs riait franchement

- Tu m'étonneras toujours Ducky, crois moi si j'avais pu je l'aurais fait

- Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment…

- Ne cherche pas, tu ne trouverais pas de toute façon, je voudrais juste vérifier si je suis en bonne santé.

- Mais bien sûr !

Après l'avoir ausculté rapidement bien que consciencieusement, il lui fit une prise de sang, et c'est en voulant donner l'échantillon à son assistant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours à la même place fixant désormais le vide, Gibbs ayant changé de place.

- Palmer ! cria Gibbs. Le jeune homme sortit de sa léthargie et les regarda essayant de comprendre

- Pour Abby, dit simplement Ducky

Et le jeune homme parti voir la jeune scientifique.

Ducky conclut que l'agent spécial était en pleine forme, et qu'il devait attendre les résultats de la prise de sang pour en savoir plus. Gibbs le remercia et se dirigea enfin vers l'open space laissant derrière lui un médecin plus que perplexe.

By Swak


End file.
